Rewriting Destiny
by SparklingSnowflake
Summary: AU and OOC! Black Star is raised by Sid as he grows up, but as he grows up, he shows signs of being possessed by his father, White Star! Could the killed assassin be trying to force his son into his path of life before his death? Would Tsubaki be able to help out Black Star with his problem of being possessed? Mature themes are included
1. Chapter 1

**This story will involve very out of character moments for the characters, especially Black Star. Please don't review about how OOC a character is I am warning you above. However, this story will be dark because of what will be involved, which includes possession that is probably not possible in canon. Please leave reviews about what you liked and didn't like. I hope you enjoy this story.**

Chapter 1 - Training and a Spell of Trouble

Black Star was an assassin-in-training, which meant that he had to be quiet at certain times during his missions. "Fucker." He grunted out as his leg had almost given out. But, at the moment, he was in training and that mean that Sid was trying to keep him on his toes.

"Come on, Black Star, you are one of the remaining people of your clan and that clan is said to be strong." Sid tells Black Star. Black Star grunted.

"Said clan was also known for their murders!" Black Star spat out at Sid and the man sighed, knowing that Black Star had learned from the people about his clan's evil deeds. "Why didn't you tell me?" Black Star questioned his adopted father.

"I wanted to protect your feelings, Black Star. You were always upset as a child when people looked at your star tattoo and degraded you for being in the Star Clan." Sid tells Black Star, but Black Star was so far gone in his anger that Sid could have sworn that he had seen White Star in Black Star's appearance. _What the hell? That's not Black Star! I didn't know that the Star Clan could even possess their members like that! _Sid thought in horror as he watched Black Star's eyes gain small stars in them. Sid was so glad that Black Star didn't have a Weapon yet as he knew that him having a Weapon would spell disaster for him.

"I will get stronger." Black Star spoke as he rushed towards Sid, his fist ready to slam into the man's gut, but Sid was ready. The moment Black Star had reached him, Sid's fist had perfectly aligned itself towards the young boy's stomach and when Black Star got close enough, Sid's fist had eased into his stomach and Black Star coughed out both spit and a little bit of blood. The punch from Sid had knocked him out for the moment and Sid lifted the young boy into his arms and he carried him back home. As he walked back to the DWMA, the dark-skinned man kept on sneaking glances at the boy in his arms. He was getting worried about him as this was the first time that the boy had ever acted just like his father before he was struck down by the party that had to kill majority of the Star Clan. _I will make sure you will get stronger, but I won't let you go down the Path of a Demon, Black Star. I won't let you become like your father, White Star. _Sid promised to himself as he didn't want Black Star to be ruined by what his father did, but because he is a member of the Star Clan, not everyone will let him live in peace and he wants Black Star to live in peace.

When they had arrived back to the DWMA, Sid was greeted by Death. "What's wrong with Black Star?" He questioned Sid. Sid looked up at the death god. He knew that he could trust Lord Death with his concerns about his adopted son. He did let him adopt the baby boy when no one else wanted to do so.

"Today was fine, until I could see an image of his father in him. It was almost like he was possessed by White Star." Sid was honest with the death god and as Death watched the sleeping child, he rubbed his chin.

"He is ten now, correct?" At Sid's nod, Lord Death hmm for a bit. "Maybe, he should join the Academy now and learn about everything." Lord Death advises Sid, who was shocked at the fact that Lord Death didn't mind the fact that Black Star was a violent child.

"Lord Death, he's violent!" Sid wanted to do put Black Star in school, even though he had always told Black Star was was born in the Academy.

"What's the harm in letting the boy start early? He needs to find a partner that can deal with his stubborn and loud personality." He advised Sid. Sid saw the argument in his words and he glanced back at Black Star.

"Fine. You are right, after all. He is going to be a teenager soon. I hope he finds someone that doesn't mind his violent outbursts either." Sid tells Lord Death. Lord Death grinned at Sid's agreement.

"Then it's settled! Black Star will be a student here." Lord Death had Sid sign all of the papers that were required for parents to allow their child to attend the school there. "For a young child, he is very built." Lord Death commented on Black Star's large muscles, which was large for a child of ten years of age.

"The boy trains like crazy." Sid admitted to Lord Death and he sighed. _Hopefully, he doesn't become one that skips class, but knowing how Black Star is, he probably will skip class and go to classes late. _He thought.

"Oh great, damage control is a must." Lord Death tells Sid and Sid mock glared at him.

"I'm sure he won't purposely destroy property." Sid tells Lord Death and with the way Sid was talking, Lord Death knew that he was lying. _Fuck destroying the school property! He can destroy the land itself if he wanted to! _He thought as he groaned from the fact that Black Star had nearly destroyed their living quarters multiple times because he was extremely hard in his hits. Sid feared that Black Star would just destroy the house simply on accident just by being himself.

"I can detest a lie in your tone, but I won't judge you. I'm sure Black Star has the power of his clan in his blood. They were a powerful group on their own." Lord Death admitted to both himself and Sid. Sid grunted.

"I still can't believe that the entire clan before Black Star's birth had given into their obsession with power." Sid tells Lord Death. The death god thought about what Sid was saying. _What if Black Star gives into the same thing that took over his father? _He thought as he glanced down at the young boy. He didn't want that to happen to him as he had taken a liking to the young boy that had always been raised in the DWMA.

"Well, they were a clan of assassins, after all. It is Black Star's destiny to become an assassin, but the real question is how serious will Black Star take when acting as an assassin." Lord Death tells Sid and the man groaned. _He is so loud now and he is only ten. Don't tell me he will be always be a loud person? _Sid sighed as his job as a parent was never done.

* * *

Three years later, Black Star was a little bit taller now and he was as loud and destructive as ever, something that Sid was afraid of happening. _Will he ever calm down? _He wondered as he watched the young teenager pick another fight with another student at the Academy. "He is destructive as ever." Lord Death didn't mind Black Star being destructive as long as he doesn't kill anyone.

"He fights more often now." Sid sighed sadly as since his death, he hadn't really been watching out for the teenager, which would lead to him doing what he was doing now.

"He needs a Weapon, but he's so full of himself." Stein spoke aloud his thoughts about Black Star and Sid groaned at the news.

"Well, he is the one of the three best top students. You can't blame him." Lord Death spoke, telling both Sid and Stein about how strong Black Star is and Stein looked a little surprised at the news. _I wonder if Kid can beat him. _Lord Death wondered about seeing if his son could bring Black Star back to earth. But, the best thing that Lord Death thought that Black Star needed was a partner who wouldn't mind his stubborn nature.

With Black Stair, said boy was being loud once again. "I am the amazing Black Stair, yahoo!" He shouted. Everyone ignored him while leaving and he huffed. "I must have been born in the wrong time. They can't keep up with me." He spoke to himself, but then, before he could start shouting again, hands clapping sounded and Black Star raised a thumbs-up. _Who's clapping for the BIG and amazing Black Star? _He wondered and he leaped down and he saw the most beautiful woman ever. _Holy shit! Wait until Sid hears about my meeting of a beauty. _He thought as he noticed her large indigo eyes. _Oh, god, her eyes. _He thought. _**An innocent soul. **_White Star mentally spoke to his son, causing Black Star to growl inwardly. _Aren't you dead, you old bastard? _He demanded. **_Part of my soul lives within you, my dear son. You will be my successor as the greatest assassin that ever lived. _**The spirit of White Star told Black Star and the young teenager ignored him in order to go talk to the one person that acknowledged him. When he arrived in front of her, he inspected her. "Ooh. You are the only one to acknowledge my presence. Congratulations. What's your name?" Black Star asked her. The young woman with a long ponytail was smiling shyly at him and she looked off to the side for a bit before she looked at him again.

"Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, a Demon Weapon." She answered. When Black Star heard her voice for the very first time, he knew that it was unreal for her to sound so adorable and sexy at the same damn time and then, Black Star broke down her answer.

"I'm Black Star! Meister." He answered back, showing Tsubaki his tag that says meister. "Want to be my partner?" He asked politely, knowing that he had to polite about it. Tsubaki grinned at him and Black Star grinned back, knowing that he had finally found his partner. "Yahoo!" He cheered out very loudly.

* * *

After a few days after this, Black Star had gotten into a fight with a person that was being rude to Tsubaki and because of her polite nature, Tsubaki was trying to pull the young teenager away from the other young man. "Stop it." Black Star spoke gently to her and Tsubaki noticed the rage and the gentle way he was speaking to her and she released his arm. He wordlessly punched the other young man in his face and when a crack was heard, Tsubaki quickly pulled Black Star away from the young man.

"Stop it, Black Star. Don't kill him!" Tsubaki begged of Black Star and his anger lessened when he noticed that she was crying on his clothes. Black Star sighed and he hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I wouldn't have killed him." Black Star promised Tsubaki as she calmed down. _**That's a damn lie and you know it! **_White Star screamed at Black Star, but he ignored him. When she had fully calmed down, he had walked towards the young man to apologize to him. "Hey, man. I'm sorry about that. I lost my temper when you've insulted my partner." Black Star tells the young man, but the young man only spat up on him after he had helped him up.

"Well, whatever. I'm not taking back what I said, murderer. I'm surprised she's not your bed warmer yet." The man hissed at Black Star and the blue-haired young man only sighed.

"How can I be a murderer?" He simply asked the young man that had accused him of being a murderer.

"Because you're from the Star Clan. You're an assassin, are you not?" The man asked him.

"Yeah, I'm an assassin, but I haven't killed anyone." Black Star was being honest in his words, but the other kid didn't believe him. _**Yet. **_His father was still trying to rile him up, but Black Star knew better. His father walked the Path of a Demon and Black Star didn't want to go down that road.

"Wait until I tell Lord Death about your scheme to murder everyone, starting with your partner." The kid raged at Black Star while Tsubaki just watched in horror. However, something took over her and she ran towards the young man and she pushed him onto the ground, making him groan in pain as he fell onto his behind as he held onto his broken nose.

"I'm sorry, but you're wrong about him! You're wrong about Black Star." Tsubaki shouted at the kid and the young man glared at Tsubaki, but one look from Black Star caused him to simply stay down. _You hurt her and I will hurt you. _He thought, glaring at him. The young man gave up, but not before Lord Death had came and he had grabbed the young man by his shoulders.

"You know, he was being very polite. The only reason why he didn't actually break your face was because he cares about Tsubaki too much and you were very hostile to her, so I'm very surprised your face has not been busted in." Lord Death sounded very eerily calm about the entire situation and the young man knew that he was screwed when he noticed a glint in the death god's eyes and he gulped. Lord Death turned to the other two partners.

"Tsubaki, I am leaving you a write an incident report." He told Tsubaki and Tsubaki bowed her head, saying that she will get it done. Black Star huffed, knowing that he would have to write down his part on the report. "Black Star, just calm down a little." Lord Death tells Black Star and the assassin merely huffed as his response. _I wouldn't have had to fight the bastard if he had just left her alone. _He thought as he growled to himself. "Watch him." Lord Death tells Tsubaki and the girl nodded her head. _I don't see why I have to watch him. Black Star is a nice young man. Violent he may be, but he's a good person. _Tsubaki held her meister in high regard and they haven't even gone on a mission together yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Black Star watched Tsubaki write the incident report and he made sure that no one was being nosy. He hated it when people were too nosy in his business and now that Tsubaki was his partner, he didn't want people to be nosy in her business as well and he would show people how to not be too nosy by pounding their faces in if they attempt to be nosy. "Why are you so worried about people being nosy?" Tsubaki innocently asked and Black Star huffed, but to be polite to his partner, he responded to her in a soft tone.

"It's because people like to spread rumors around here and I'm not down for that shit." Black Star was honest to Tsubaki and Tsubaki liked that about her meister, even if he was vulgar. _He's so honest, but his soul tells me that he is very closed off. _Tsubaki thought about her partner as she watched him while she wrote the report for Lord Death. Black Star groaned when he realized that his soul was saying his inner thoughts and he knew that he couldn't just shut his soul off, but he didn't want Tsubaki to be too worried about him. _I don't want her to find out about the bad side that I have. That monstrous side that my father can control on his own free will. _Black Star thought as he didn't want his murderous and murdered father's spirit to hurt Tsuabki. He cared about Tsubaki already and he wanted her to be safe from his father's evil will. Black Star didn't want to do his father's will as he knew that if his father manages to get him to murder a person, he will be doomed and hunted down by the DWMA. He didn't want to be like his father. His father was the devil when he was alive and he was still the devil when dead. As Black Star looked over what his father had done mentally, he had already made up his mind to not be like his father and his murderous clan.

Black Star didn't and couldn't blame Lord Death for wanting the deaths of the people of his clan. He knew that they had broken the rules that were set up by the Death God. It was his father's fault for wanting more power and he led the clan down a dangerous path and they were killed for their crimes. Black Star knew that his clan was talked about very negatively by other people and he wanted to build a new Star Clan that Lord Death can trust and depend on. Black Star knew that other people only react to him very negatively because of what he was born into and he wanted them to see that they could trust him with their life. He didn't want be to feared but because of his father's actions, the Star Clan is viewed as evil and the star that is on his shoulder shows other people that he is the last of his clan. As Black Star watched Tsubaki finish the incident report, he wanted to ask her a simple question. "Are you sure you want to deal with me?" He asked all of the sudden and Tsubaki gave him a look of shock.

"Why the sudden question?" She asked. _This isn't because of the Star Clan Massacre, is it? He's a sweet person. Why would would he be scared of not being accepted by me? I've chosen him just as he had chosen me. _She thought. Black Star noticed the look of shock on his demon weapon's face and he sighed. _I should have known. _He thought. "That's a silly question, Black Star." Tsubaki tells her meister and he looked up at her in shock at her response. "Of course I'm willing to deal with you. You're my partner and my meister. I have to trust you with all of my heart." Tsubaki tells Black Star and Black Star sighed again, however this time, it was out of relief. He was glad that Tsubaki was very willing to trust him throughout everything that may happen along their lives that happened to be entwined with one another as they had chose the other to be their partner. _I'm just glad that she's willing to still work with me, despite everything that my family has done. _Black Star thought as he didn't want anything to happen to Tsubaki as he enjoys being around her because she was so cute and cooperative in a partnership.

"Well, let's get that report delivered to the big man himself already. I'm bored and itching for a fight." Black Star tells Tsubaki and the older girl blanched at Black Star's willingness to fight any and everybody. _Why is he so ready to fight? Does he spar constantly? _She wondered about her partner as she wondered about his willingness to fight his peers or just strangers. Black Star then noticed what he had just said to Tsubaki and he sighed, feeling ashamed of his words. _I can't prove to her that I'm not following in my father's footsteps with my fucking words. _He thought as he clinched his fists tightly. When Tsubaki noticed the star on Black Star's shoulder, she then remembered when Black Star had asked her was she fine with working with him. _Why wouldn't I be okay with working with him? He's not a murderer, nor does his clan's actions define him. He isn't like White Star. _Tsubaki thought as she frowned at the fact that Black Star felt trapped by his clan's evildoing. "I'm sorry, Tsubaki." Black Star apologized, knowing that the apology feels weird on his tongue and his soul. He wasn't one to apologize, but he apologized to his partner, his Weapon.

"Don't be sorry. It's fine, Black Star." Tsubaki tells Black Star. Black Star didn't respond to her words as he thought about her words. _No, it's not alright. It's not normal for me to want to fight so **damn **__much. _He thought as he wanted to not relish in the pleasure that fighting brings him, but unfortunately, without help, Black Star's drug was fighting. _**You're just like me when I was in my younger years. **_White Star mocked his son, who frowned, but he reacted violently inwardly. _Fuck off! You're not the boss of me! _Black Star shouted at his father's spirit as he couldn't believe that the dead murderer's soul has been able to possess part of his mind and soul.

He had to stop his father from possessing him again. He would hurt Tsubaki if he didn't stop his father's spirit in time.

* * *

When Tsubaki had turned in the incident report to Lord Death, he spoke to her privately while Black Star roamed around the schools. "How are you holding up, Tsubaki?" Lord Death asked. Tsubaki was shocked by the question.

"With being Black Star's Weapon and partner?" She guessed and the death god nodded his head. She then smiled a bit.

"He's wild, but kind." Tsubaki was honest with the death god and he was happy to hear her answer. _Black Star does know how to be chivalrous to a woman, indeed. _He thought about Black Star and his pervy deeds at certain points and he wondered if Black Star would peek on her and he knew that Tsubaki can handle herself against Black Star hopefully.


End file.
